The Battle of Jew Central
'The Battle Of Jew Central '''was the epic battle between the real Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, E.T., Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (Roast Lord) and Chin-Chin, Fake Frank, one of the Tap Brothers, and Unknown Red Teletubby Entity. The fight takes place on a building rooftop in New York City (deemed Jew Central) in the episode FILTHY FRANK VS. CHIN CHIN, uploaded on November 26, 2016. Events Prior Pink Guy, in his search for Frank, woke up in the Feild* (see asterisk below) of Redemption (Realm 9.444 OMN-6, 190624), shivering beneath a tree. Shouting in confusion about his whereabouts, he ran through the forest and eventually bumped into Safari Man. After they exchanged their gay welcomes, Safari Man asked Pink Guy if he had come to save him, in which Pink Guy responded that he was looking for Frank. Safari Man then told him that Chin Chin was harvesting their chromosomes due to the lack of sacrifices, with Pink Guy responding by screaming "FUCK." Nevertheless, Safari Man told him it was great to see him, and the two shared laughter until blood suddenly leaked from Safari Man's mouth. As they both screamed, Chin Chin suddenly appeared. With Safari Man now laying on the ground dying, Chin Chin demanded chromosomes from Pink Guy, but he refused. The Dark Lord showed no mercy, sending Pink Guy's mind to the Shadow Realm, where he only had a single light source to guide his way. Travelling through the dark world, he eventually came across its inhabitants, who followed him with torches and taunted him: ''"Come to the darkness. Everything is easier here. We don't die, we only get condemned. My child... come, my sweet, sweet, pink child. Be dead with us; there is no death, there is ONLY the Condemned. Francis of the Filth died millions of years ago. There is no real Francis, and he will NEVER bring you back. Stay... stay... stay... stay. Why live on the other side when your master is gone?" Meanwhile, in the Feild* of Redemption, Chin Chin bragged about defeating both Pink Guy and Safari Man. Suddenly, an ethereal voice called out to the Dark Lord (calling him gay and a stupid cunt) and the real Filthy Frank appeared from a portal holding a 40 and a blunt. Chin Chin asked of Frank's intentions, and Frank responded by asking why Chin was so afraid. Then Frank reveals that Chin Chin was never a god, and then challenged Chin Chin by saying that he (Frank) could be a Peace Lord, and the two fought. The battle was won by Frank when he played Drake, reminding Chin Chin of his ex, forcing him to leave. It took Chin Chin multiple efforts to try and go through his bitch-ass portals, and Frank mocks him the entire time. After Chin Chin leaves, Frank discovers Pink Guy and Safari Man, and swore that "(he's) gonna find that black piece of shit." During this same time, in Realm 90 (Grasslands, Dimention* 12--4th OMN), Fake Frank, upon hearing that the Real Frank had returned, set out to kill him. He practiced shooting off rounds, flew in a helicopter and then hitched a ride with some motorcylists, eventually making it to Wheelz' house via toy car. He asked Wheelz for his help in eradicating the "impostor" Frank, and Wheelz agreed, under one condition - Fake Frank had to beat him at a game of basketball. Confident he'd win, Fake Frank accepts, calling himself Stephen Curry. However, Wheelz swiftly defeated him by blocking a shot, telling Fake Frank "Steph Curry my ass, nigga, get the fuck outta here, man." Angry, Fake Frank threw dead rats on Wheelz' lap. While Fake Frank played against Wheelz, the real Frank arrived in the Ratchet Realm, where he found the kokujin Yung Upgrade (Mr. Negi Generation 3000). Frank begged him to aid in the fight against Chin Chin, and despite not wanting to give up his life as an ordinary human, he agrees. However, he warns Frank that "once I roast... it starts." * In the video, "feild" and "dimention" are misspelled, however it's unknown whether or not these were unintentional or canon. The Battle Frank, having appeared at the battlefield in Jew Central, taunts Chin Chin to show himself, in which he promptly does. Pink Guy shows himself next, having escaped the curse. Fake Frank is next to appear, finally meeting the real Frank face-to-face. Pink Guy tells the real Frank that the impostor is a weaker shadow of himself, and asks Fake Frank the reason for his actions, in which, Fake Frank responds by explaining that Chin Chin paid him in chromosomes to take over the show. After more banter, Chin Chin summoned a Tap Brother, and he and the real Frank fight. But Frank had a secret weapon as well. Kneeling to the ground and chanting, he summons one of the most powerful Lycra in the Omniverse: Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (The Roast Lord). With a single extension of his hand, Mr Negi unleashed the most powerful roast of all time, "The Negi Method." With this, Fake Frank spewed dark blood from his lips and collapsed to the ground grasping his heart as images of Wheelz beating him at basketball appeared mocking him. However, Negi stopped roasting Fake Frank before he could die. Gunshots were heard as the once thought deceased ET came back to help Frank in the battle. As the others scattered, including Chin Chin, the Tap Brother ran up to Pink Guy and punched him, and Pink Guy retaliated by biting his knob, but Frank stepped in and used ET to beat down the Tap Brother. Negi was also seen going one-on-one with Chin Chin. Then a mysterious red Lycra appeared and entered into the fight. While everyone was confused about who this individual was, Frank just beat him up with ET as well. Attempting to end the fight, Frank whipped out two STD bombs of Herpes and HPV which he threw at Chin Chin giving him "itchy dick." As Chin Chin escaped, Frank congratulated the bunch, but out of nowhere, Fake Frank appeared with his army of rats and the Tap Brother. But Mr. Negi Generation 3000 stepped in to finish the job. He emerged and without hesitation used his signature move yet again, this time with even greater roast force. As Fake Frank was already weak from his first attack he died instantly, finally defeating the impostor who plagued The Filthy Frank show for the last two years. However, it is uncertain if he banished Fake Frank to Hell (see article on Fake Frank), killed him completely, or let him live. Aftermath Although Chin Chin had retreated and Fake Frank was likely eliminated, Frank still knew that Chin Chin was as powerful as ever, and possibly knew powerful individuals/candidates that could assist him in his conquest for chromosomes. Either way, the battle marked the new beginning for The Filthy Frank show. Trivia *The battle lasted for four hours. *Due to many characters living through events like this, it is likely that Fake Frank will come back. *No one is sure whether Safari Man is truly dead or not as he is still seen muttering obscenities after his encounter with Chin Chin. **However, in "FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)", Frank himself has confirmed that he was still alive. *The whereabouts of the other Tap Brother are unknown. Category:Battles Category:In-Universe Events